


One, Two, Three (Four)

by DaniGetYourGun (SharkbaitHooHaHa)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitHooHaHa/pseuds/DaniGetYourGun
Summary: Each time they meet, it's like a dance.





	One, Two, Three (Four)

It began up there on that wall.

_“You what?!”_

First, a curtsy.

_“I gave it away!”_

Then, a bow.

A sweet smile. A sheltering wing. And the music began.

It was awkward, at first, neither of them really knowing the steps to this dance they were performing. But each time they broke apart, each time they thought the dance was over, they some how found themselves back in it, again and again.

They moved at different beats.

Aziraphale, traditionalist that he was, always moved at _one, two three. One, two, three._

It contradicted Crowley, with all his unsteady limbs and eager energy, who always counted off to _one, two, three, four. One, two, three, four._

It didn’t matter. They fell into step, out of sync, and into each other’s grace.

A soft smile.

_Step._

A shared lunch.

_Step._

Help getting out of a tight spot.

_Turn._

And so it continued, until they knew the steps so well, they could perform them without thought.

Then, the apocalypse didn’t happen. 

The changes were subtle, at first.

The gentle brush of skin on skin.

_A turn where there should have been a step._

The lingering touch of a hand.

_A step where there should have been a turn._

The seeking out of company, without preamble or excuse.

_A dip, a twirl._

And then…

_One, two, three._  
One, two, three, four.   
One, two, three.   
One, two, three, four.   
One, two, three, four.   
One, two, three.   
One, two, three.

Lips pressed to lips. Hands tangled in hair.

Finally moving at the same pace.

Lazy mornings spent together. The simple act of being with one another.

New and exciting, yet old and familiar.

_One, two, three, four, five._


End file.
